People endeavor to travel, whether they love to do so or not. Common travel purposes include daily obligations, business travel, and adventure, among many others. People are moved from one location to another for financial reasons such as commuting to and from work or school, for personal reasons such as pleasure, relaxation, or discovery, or for exercise. Other causes of travel arise from undesirable or desperate situations which result from terrible events such as war, famine, or natural disaster. When people have the option to do so, they choose a mode of transportation based on the purpose of the travel and the modes of transportation available. Further travel considerations proceed from the convenience of a mode of transportation, availability of the types of transportation, or ultimately, cost. Personal and commercial modes of transportation include ground transportation, water transportation, and air transportation. Ground transportation can be accomplished on foot, by animal, or by vehicle such as a bicycle, a scooter, an automobile, a van, a bus, or a train. Water transportation can include using a personal vehicle such as a raft, canoe, or kayak, or a public vehicle such as a ferry or a ship, among others. Air transportation is most commonly accomplished using an airplane, but one could also travel in an airship, a balloon, or an ultralight. Travel most often involves a vehicle regardless of which mode of transportation is preferred by a person.
The amount of time that people spend in vehicles is significant. For many of those people, accrued travel time can reach hundreds of hours or more per year. The substantial portions of time that are committed to vehicular travel include waiting to be picked up by a vehicle, traveling in the vehicle, attempting to park the vehicle, waiting in security lines to get on a vehicle, waiting in line to collect baggage after traveling in the vehicle, among many other travel-related drudgeries. Typical vehicle-related travel events include the daily commute, taking the children to athletics practices, musical instrument lessons, or coding club, taking the pets to the veterinary clinic, shopping for food or household items, traveling, or any of the other common activities that require transportation. Traveling in a vehicle is time consuming at best, and at worst, boring, frustrating, and irritating. Rush hour traffic, accidents, and poorly maintained roads, among many other situations, further complicate vehicular transportation. The difficulties of transportation are also compounded by operating an unfamiliar vehicle, traveling in an unfamiliar city, and particularly having to remember to drive on the opposite side of the road. Tragically, these transportation realities can cause catastrophic consequences. Irritated operators of vehicles can experience road rage, bullying, and other antisocial behaviors, while bored, sleepy, impaired, distracted, or inattentive drivers, can cause vehicular accidents and resulting injury to themselves, occupants of other vehicles, pedestrians, bicyclists, and animals, and damage to 1 property.